


Don't let go

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Based on an imagine: “Imagine falling for Steve and your siblings, the twins, disapproving”.





	

Till this day, you have been convinced that you know fear.

You felt irrevocable terror when a bomb fell through the ceiling and Pietro scooped you and Wanda and held your small, fragile body against his chest as you waited for help to come.

You thought that you could not be more afraid but years later, when you and your older sibling were taken to Straker’s base, you were proven wrong. Dread was the feeling that took a residence in your mind and soul as you were exposed to Scepter’s power, changing you, destroying your every cell and rebuilding it anew.

Yet, you got used to it. Your screams and cries went by unanswered and so you stopped screaming. Only when your mind opened up and you began to hear voices you calmly asked for help because you were sure you were going crazy.

You didn’t. Straker was pleased to see that Scepter worked and gave you abilities that were off limits for ordinary men. You gained a power of strong telepathy, being a beautiful feature to your sister’s and your brother’s powers, as Strucker said. The three of you would change the world, he’d announced proudly but you already started to doubt in the whole thing.

You and your sibling willingly agreed to be lab rats in order to save your country but from what Strucker mentioned – and thought – their plans for you were slightly different.

However, try all your might, you could only wish for someone to appear and free the three of you. You were given a shackles from a weird metal to prevent you from running away, taking your brother and sister with you.

The chance came in a form of the Avengers. You never thought you would be so grateful for a man in a metal suit to appear and you were sure that Pietro and Wanda would be glad, too. They weren’t. Their first instinct was to follow orders, which was – attach the intruders.

You, on the other hand, couldn’t bring yourself to do it. You hid in a far corner of your cell, wanting to disappear but feeling too guilty for leaving your only family to actually do that. So you waited, until Pietro and Wanda came back and asked you to take them away.

And then… then it all went down too fast for you to stop it. Finding Ultron. Assaulting the Avengers again. Meeting Steve Rogers. Standing face to face with Vision, a brand new creation. Eventually, going against Ultron and tearing Sokovia apart.

After you learnt what Ultron really meant by ‘evolving’ you lost your hope. For a moment, there was nothing you could hold onto, nothing that would convince you that it would be better.

Nothing, until you met Steve. He became your guidance, your lantern of hope in all that darkness. He was gentle and kind, seeing past your mutation and what you did before. He understood and wasn’t afraid of you, unlike many people.

Yet, your brother and sister didn’t trust him. They seemed to believe only in what Hawkeye said but you didn’t blame them. The rest of the Avengers wanted to initially get rid of you, so their suspiciousness was understandable.

That’s why you are sitting now in your room in the Avenger’s Tower, wondering how the hell it all have happened. In which moment precisely your heart decided that it belongs to Steve Rogers. And how are you supposed to tell it to your sibling and to Steve?

Pietro will be furious. He’ll say that he’ll beat Captain’s ass if he ever touches you.

Wanda will be heartbroken. That you’ve chosen such a man to love, a national symbol of freedom, someone who maybe wouldn’t kill you easily, but let someone else do it. You know that Steve is more compassionate and moral but Wanda doesn’t.  

And Steve… Steve is a lost love-case. You can’t confess to him. How could he possibly be in love with you, an enhanced, who’s so much younger than him? He probably thinks of you as no one more than a sister.

The more you are thinking about it the more headache it gives you and you collapse onto your back, hiding your face in a pillow you’ve been holding.

It’s a stalemate situation, a deadlock of sorts and you have no idea how to solve it. Telling Steve seems right, but for how long can you hide your emotions from your sister? She’ll read you sooner or later and you don’t want to face her disappointment and hurt that you didn’t trust her enough to tell her.

“ _Wanda,_ ” you send a thought, making sure that she’s alone.

“ _Yes, Y/N?”_ she responds, with a hint of worry in her thoughts and you sigh, a chaos taking over your mind for a brief moment.

She feels it and her concern grows.

“ _What’s wrong? Are you in pain?”_

_“Emotional, yes.”_

_“Who hurt you?”_

_“I did. There is something I need to tell you and Pietro, but I’m scared.”_

_“Scared of what? We’re family, Y/N, we won’t judge you.”_

_“Oh, but you will. This is something neither of you will approve of.”_

_“Do you want us to come over? Will it be easier?”_

_“Yes. Yes, I think it will,”_ you state, although not entirely positive if it really will. But you feel that it will be better if you talk to them face to face, not through thoughts. They deserve to hear it spoken aloud, not send to their minds, unprepared.

It takes them hardly five minutes to arrive at your room. Theirs are on higher floor; you chose the furthers and most secluded one, considering your ability to read minds. No one would feel comfortable, knowing that there is a telepath in next room.

You resume your sitting position, folding your hands on your lap, your fingers fidgety and palms clammy. You’re visibly struggling and it makes your sister’s face twist with fright and concern.

“What’s happening, _mače (kitten)”_ , your brother asks, sitting next to you and you smile at the nickname he’s called you since you were little.

“I fell in love,” you murmur shyly, your pulse quickening to insane pace as you watch your siblings sporting the same confused yet happy expressions.

“That’s good, right?” Wanda crouches before you, taking your hands in hers.

“In Steve Rogers. I’m in love with Steve Rogers,” you say on one breath, scared that if you do it slower, you won’t have enough courage.

A dead silence falls in your room as if time stopped passing. Their eyes are wide, disbelieving and slightly anguished as thought you caused them pain with your confession.

“Does he know? Did you tell him?” Pietro inquires coldly after yet another minute of silence and you shake your head, unable to open your mouth.

“Good. We’re taking you from here.”

“No!” you protest, jumping on your feet and Pietro does too, in his usual super fast manner.

“I’m your older brother and I say you’re not going to stay here any longer! I will not let him come close to you!”

“I don’t need your permission!”

“Well, you don’t have one!” Wanda says, her voice low and full of anger as she stands by Pietro’s side, supporting him.

You fight away the urge to roll your eyes.

“I’m not going anywhere. There are people here who can help us! They treat us well, they teach us!”

“Don’t pretend you care about anyone else than Steve. He has blood on his hands, he’s no good for you!”

“Oh, so do we! We, too, killed people, don’t you remember? Have you forgotten what Strucker made us do?”

“What choice did we have, Y/N?”

“Don’t try to make me feel guilty, Wanda. I didn’t want it. I didn’t ask to love him.”

“Y/N-?”

“Go away. Both of you. I knew you would never approve. You have each other. You always did and you always will. I just wanted to have someone, too. Is it so hard to understand? Is it? That I feel lonely? That there’s no one to hug me?”

“We didn’t know-“ Pietro starts, wincing when he sees your tears.

“You want to protect me, and I appreciate that. You’re my family and I love you, but I didn’t choose to feel it. I didn’t. And all I wanted was for you to support me.”

“Y/N, we can’t support what can hurt you,” Wanda offers softly, taking a step towards you but you back away from her outstretched arms.

“Ultron could, and you came to him. Avengers could, yet you fight alongside with them. And Steve, he can’t hurt me because he doesn’t know. And don’t make me choose, because I won’t. It’s impossible.”

There’s no noise in the room apart from your sniffs and quiet sobs. Your face is hidden in your hands so you don’t see Wanda and Pietro but, frankly, you don’t want to. You can’t stand the betrayal that’s written on their faces.

You did nothing wrong. It’s not your fault. The heart wants what it wants, as they say, and you can’t fight it.

“I think… I think you should tell him.” Wanda forces out and you knit your brows, surprised by her words.

Pietro’s head jerks to the side to look at her and he seems to be even more shocked than you.

“What? I saw how he looks at Y/N, he’s… I think he may be in love with you, too.”

“Did you read his thoughts?” you ask, wiping at your cheeks and Wanda smiles.

“I might have, once or twice.”

You gasp, shaking your head, “oh, you!”

She only shrugs but before you can listen to whatever either of them adds, you’re out of your room, heading to Steve’s.

You take the steps two at a time, your heart racing wildly in your chest and you let the blockade you’ve put on your mind drop down, focusing your thoughts on Steve. He’s in his room, leaning over a sketchbook, drawing a portrait.

You take a glimpse on it and you halt in the middle of the corridor.

He’s drawing _you._

“ _Steve,”_ you send a hesitant thought and there’s an alarm in his mind for a moment, before he recognizes you.

“ _Yes?”_

_“Can I come in?”_

_“Did you see it?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Then you know you can.”_

You take a deep breath as you resume walking towards his room, purposely going as slow as you can.

_“Think for me, Steve.”_

_“What do you want to see?”_

_“How do I look in your eyes?”_

_“How far are you from my room?”_

_“Five more steps.”_

_“Can’t you go quicker?”_

_“What if I fall?”_

_“I’ll catch you, sweetheart.”_

And so you jog to his door, opening it swiftly and closing your eyes to see only what Steve is seeing.

As his eyes land on you, standing still in his door, his heart skyrockets, his mind goes blank, leaving only you with a bright glow around your form. There is a warm feeling washing over him, an affection and adoration so strong it makes your head spin and you lose balance.

But Steve’s there to grasp you, holding you firmly against his chest.

“Gotcha,” he whispers as you open your eyes only to close them a moment later when he locks his lips with yours.


End file.
